Twist Of Fate
by xhello.hime
Summary: So someone gave me the idea to write this. I created the plot and had friends help and it turned into something waaaaay awesome! It has a bit of InuxKag but I love kikyo so after that it will all be InuxKik. Kikyo becomes kagome what? Oh darn spoilers!
1. Battles won

"Twist of Fate"

Finally after such a long time, of fighting, struggling and all the bloodshed; it was all coming to an end. After a decisive battle between InuYasha and Naraku, using they're always amazing team work Kagome and InuYasha used they're powers of the Backlash wave and her sacred arrow to put the deadly blow intact.

"Kagome! We did it! We finally defeated Naraku!"

Those words flew out of his mouth, like a song sung by the cheerful birds; not really knowing the true meaning behind the resolution of the ending battle. Memories rushed through Kagome's mind, battles, laughter, sorrow, good-bye's, and all her moment's of happiness that would forever reside in her heart along with the Hanyuo she held so dear. Taking a hold of her lower lip between her teeth, a knot formed right in the middle of her throat making it hard to swallow; not to mention having a sour after taste at this victory. Bringing her eyes away from him, she looked down at the ground knowing that what was next would tear her heart into a million pieces.

"InuYasha...but that means that i no longer have a reason to stay here."

The Hanyuo didn't really realize it at first, all his thoughts were on their victory! Finally after such a long time they had ended Naraku! The Fuedal Era could know return to what it once was! Peaceful. Finally coming back from his own concentrated thought's, Kagome's words rang in his head in an endless Echo.

_"InuYasha…but that means that I no longer have a reason to stay here."_  
><em>"InuYasha…but that means that I no longer have a reason to stay here."<em>  
><em>"InuYasha…but that means that I no longer have a reason to stay here."<em>

More brutal and horrid words could not exist at this moment to him. No Reason. What about him was he not reason enough? But he knew that even though they had feelings for one another, from the gecko they both knew she didn't belong here. He'd be a fool to keep her from her family and friends in her own time. Reminiscing on all these new found happenings, little did they know that things were about to take a very intriguing twist. For him the Hanyuo, for her the new priestess , and for the other priestess.

_

The moon was full, lighting every single inch of the dark forest which she walked in; looking up and taking in the beautiful sight a quiet sigh escaped her lips. Indulging in its beauty not wanting to break her look away, knowing that peaceful times like this would not last; not while that vile man was alive. Her mind was oblivious to the fact that the Hanyou she loved had already resolved the matter, along with the girl she loathed; though at the same time didn't bother with holding such feelings for someone she considered not important. Looking forward, she continued on her never ending walk. Not so much as the walk through the forest, but the feeling that her existence was meaningless now; Kagome had taken on the role of a Priestess. Brushing some branches out of the way to make her way out of the forest, what stood before her; was surprising.

"I have no time to deal with you Kagura."

A minion of Naraku. It brought a small smirk to her face, how intriguing to find her here; instead of at his side. Questions flooded her mind, none of great importance; not enough to keep her there for more than 30 seconds. Continuing to walk the priestess and wind sorceress lightly brushed shoulders, as Kikyo continued on her way. Though what the sorceress would say next would make her stop in her tracks.

"Wait Pristess I have something that might interest you."

"You? Have something that might interest me? How amusing."

The Sorceress knew that words would be useless in this situation, in the back of her mind she knew that if this was reversed, with no hesitation would she restrain from killing the Priestess that stood before her. The woman his so called master, had so much interest in at some point. Reaching into the pocket of her kimono, she took possession of the thing that had caused so much chaos in the Fuedal Era. Light from the moon hit the small part of it, a pink light emanating from it; and then time stopped. Kikyo's eye's went wide as though she had seen death itself, which indeed at some point she had; silently she worded,

"The Shikon No Tama…"

The two stood there in completely silence, not moving an inch. Kagura was first to break the silence laughing malevolently, and throwing the jewel at the priestess's feet.

"Why give me the jewel? I do not understand..."

"InuYasha has finally defeated Naraku. So I am finally free to be as free as the wind, I no longer have use for it."

"What makes you think I have use for the jewel? I have no use for it. It is due to that jewel that I was never able to have a normal life. What makes you think I won't just hand it over to next human or demon I see?"

"Because you long to be with InuYasha don't you? But he loves that wench called Kagome."

Kikyo refrained from taking possession of the jewel, unsure of Kagura's true intentions. Re-playing the conversation they just had, the priestess realized and took in Kagura's words to full extent. Naraku was dead. InuYasha had killed him. If she wasn't an empty clay doll, her heart would race with happiness; it was over. IT WAS FINALLY OVER. Deep in thought, her life began to flash before her eyes; everything that her life was up until now. Freedom and Peace would once again be brought to their Era. A sweet smiled formed on her face, life would once again be normal; well for everyone who was living that was. Kagura could only stand this silence and the sickening sight of the woman's smile for so long, grunting in annoyance she finally spoke. Bringing the priestess from her thought's back to the dilemma at hand.

" I see...well if you do not want it I can surely take it back."

"NO!"

Kikyo thought, not realizing how quick she had picked up the jewel; her hand wrapped around it tightly. Bringing it close to her chest, she held it close; putting her guard up as well not really understanding if Kagura was being sincere in giving her this small pink object that could be used for just about anything; and she knew it meant anything. Looking at the vile woman, Kikyo just stood there waiting to see what would come next. Maybe her true intentions would be shown, now that she had the jewel in her grasps.

"Good-bye Pristess."

The sorceress reached up, behind her dark hair pulling out a small feather, in the blink of an eye she was now in the sky; and with that Kagura was gone. Leaving Kikyo to examine the Shikon No Tama, looking around making sure no one else had witnessed the scene that had just taken place. She quickly tucked it in behind her kimono, knowing it was all too dangerous to simply have such a rare specimen out in the open like that. Before fleeing the scene, she looked up to the dark sky and her thoughts then began to take over once more.

"Kagura is right I do want to be with InuYasha but he loves Kagome."

Again if she had a heart instead of racing this time, it would shatter to a million pieces. Being a priestess was such a demanding role to play, taking everything from her; even the possibility to love and be married. A plan began to come into play, a turn of events that could change her life and put it back into place at the same time. Turning back to continue onward to her uncertain destination, she knew that as cruel as her idea was; it wasn't as cruel as the way her life was ripped apart and destroyed. She would take on a new role, a new face, a new persona and with it a new life.


	2. Chapter 2

Still the night was dark, the moon still shined bright with all its magnificence; a night that everyone would always remember. After walking for about another two hours, Kikyo wandered around looking for a place to conceal herself for the night; a place where she could think in peace. Passing through several villages all filled with quietness, of course everyone was sleeping except those who couldn't sleep; her. Finally when she came into a third village a small hut caught her eye, putting a hustle to her step she peaked inside of it through its not so sturdy windows; and to her luck it was indeed empty. Creaky and weak was the door that would grant her some kind of privacy, closing it behind her she simply walked to the middle of the hut and sat there; meditating her life and her next move.

"I can't make Inuyasha love me, but maybe….just maybe I can take on a new role. I could take on a much younger body, take back my soul; and regain the life that was taken from me. I mean that girl was only born because my life ended, it wasn't fair…"

With that her voice broke, something inside her snapped with it; it was no longer a question her mind was made up. Kikyo decided that she would use the Shikon No Tama's power and make a wish. She would not wish for InuYasha to love her again, something like that would probably wouldn't work; though it was said the power of the jewel was infinite something like that was something she didn't want to risk it on. Knowing that she decided that her wish would be for something simpler, a new body. Kikyo would wish to switch bodies with Kagome, insane? Dark? Maybe so, but it couldn't be more sick and twisted than the way her and her loved one back then were pinned against each other forcing them to fight one another. Mind made up, heart that she lost years ago would be intent on this decision; no turning back she'd reach the point of no return.

"Come Morning I will become Kagome and I will finally be with InuYasha."

[Back to InuYasha and Kagome}

Both of them stood in silence, no words could be spoken to heal the internal pain that was being felt. After spending so much time together and keeping the same goal in mind never did they think that saying good-bye would ever be this hard? Not even taking on insanely tough demons could ever compare their own demons that they were fighting on the inside. Both were at a loss for words, though their insides were screaming for one of them to break the silence and finally speak; Kagome would be the first and bravest to speak. Her words shaky, but she knew that they had to make a decision that both wished didn't have to be this way.

"Inuyasha...I must return to my own time tomorrow… I must return now while I still can. I no longer have a fragment of the jewel so I don't know how long it'll be before I can no longer go home…"

InuYasha felt as though his heart was being stabbed right at that instant. "I must return to my own time tomorrow." This was it. No matter how much he wished it didn't have to be this way he couldn't bring himself to be selfish and ask her to stay with him. "I can't do that! She belongs in her own time..with her family and friends! Gah stupid! Of course you knew this would happen..still…" He tried his best to keep a straight face for her, not wanting to impact her or make her doubt that the decision she had just made was more than obvious; the right one.

"Hey I understand…"

His voice trailed off and another pregnant silence emerged. So many times they spent fighting and arguing, talking normally wouldn't be a problem for them; but the topic of feelings always made moments between them quiet and awkward at times. Looking away from her, he got lost in his own thoughts. "Should I tell her? But…what if that affects her decision…at least she'd know how I really feel…" Sudden warmth rushed over him, he hadn't noticed that Kagome had closed the gap between them. Looking into her eye's he could see that she was worried about him being so quiet.

"What's wrong InuYasha?"

In that moment it was like the world around them had vanished and there was nothing left, but them. He got lost in those eyes of her's that he loved so much and wished he could always look at. Seing the worry that lingered in her eye's he knew right then that his thoughts were right. "I can't tell her now...I have no write to do that..No I have decided I won't tell her how I really feel. She can go home in peace…" InuYasha finally opened his mouth and stammered a bit to get his words together.

"Nothing Kagome go to sleep we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Both Scenery's

"It's morning."  
>At that moment they all awoke, knowing what today was. For some it was the day of good-bye's for another it was a day of new beginnings. InuYasha let Kagome sit on his back while he ran, he tried his best to go as slow as possible though, at the same time as fast as possible to not wake suspicion in Kagome. Kikyo on the other hand began to prepare everything for her wish. It was finally here, the moment they had all been waiting for. Some filled with sadness, and other's with a sense of happiness.<p>

"InuYasha, I'll finally be able to be with you…after 50 years of waiting…out time is here!"

"He's been so quiet; I don't know what to do! I don't belong here…but I'm in love with InuYasha.

"I'm so confused..I want her to stay..I love Kagome. But I can't be the one to keep her from her family."

**Short chapter Gommen, I wanna make sure I do this story justice. I took into consideration all the reviews I got and worked on my format for this chapter. Reviews? I'm already in the work's for the next chapter! :)**


End file.
